


Wayward brothers

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cas is a brat, Dean is in a boyband, Drottningholm, M/M, Royalty AU, castle - Freeform, moanning, smut bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar
Summary: To be fair, Dean hadn’t expected a casual ‘okay’, from the fucking prince of Sweden when he said ‘Suck my dick’ to him for being a stuck up and obnoxious brat.





	Wayward brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thisnewjoe for all the support and jaimistoryteller for the punctuations :)

Wayward Brothers had skyrocketed to the fame, in only two years they had gone from three teen brothers playing birthday parties for friends and family to selling platinum, topping billboard 10 weeks consecutively and now, they were invited to play for the royal family of Sweden to play on the youngest princess’ 14  
th  
birthday.

 

Arriving in Stockholm two days ahead of the concert to do some sightseeing and do some ‘sightseeing’ as their father called it. What it really meant was that they met with producers, music makers and musicians.

 

Dean and his two younger brothers Sam and Adam were used to it, it was maybe not the most interesting thing to do but if they wanted to keep on performing they had to put on their brightest smiles and sturdiest handshakes to get more people to wanna work with them.

 

By the end of day two they had a recording booked for the coming fall with Max Martin, he had written music for all he big ones, Backstreet boys among others. This was huge, and they were all in a very good mood Friday morning when they arrived at the royal castle.

 

John had had the whole ‘be on your best behavior, be polite, don’t do anything stupid’-speech with them for weeks leading up to this so when he started up with that again as they arrived at the castle the brothers all rolled their eyes, said ‘yes dad’ and threw themselves out of the minivan.

 

***

 

The interior was creepy if you’d ask Adam and Sam, if you’d ask Dean he was a little overwhelmed by the historical aspect, but he could see the creepy aspect of it too. The walls full of old paintings, the staircase lined with life sized sculptures and all the colors felt dark and dull.

 

The party was going to be held at the courtyard where a stage was built at the left and a long table almost fully set. The boys hooked up their geer and started their soundcheck. The party wouldn’t begin in several hours, but it was always a good thing to be ready in good time.

 

When the last note echoed out over the courtyard a slow clap began. A young man, maybe 20 years old came walking towards them with a smirk upon his face. Dean followed his stroll towards them. He seemed confident, straight posture, a charming smile and sparkling blue eyes. Dean  immediately was equally attracted as he was disgusted by him. He was gorgeous but there was an arrogant air about him.

 

“So, Wayward brothers, my sister will be thrilled,” he said with an impeccable British accent. He leaped up on the low stage and greeted Adam and Sam before he turned his attention towards Dean. “Welcome to Drottningholm and Sweden, I’m Castiel,” he extended his hand and Dean shook it silently. He didn’t realize how long he had held Castiel’s hand until he cleared his throat.

 

“Oh, Hi-“ he let go of his hand like he had burnt himself “-I’m De-“ he took a deep breath “- I’m sorry, your majesty.” Dean made an attempt to bow when Castiel stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and his brothers burst out into laughter.

 

“You don’t have to call me ‘your majesty’, ‘Your superior eminence’ will do just fine” He said with a noble nod. Dean was lost, staring like a fool with a confused frown at Castiel. Castiel pinched his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, “I am joking, you can call me Cas.”

 

A nervous smile was all he could offer before he found his voice again and said, “Hi I’m Dean.”

 

“Okay, so who’s up for a tour around the castle?” Both Adam and Sam looked as if Castiel had offered them a tour through a haunted graveyard at night to dig up corpses. Dean shoot them a look and they both schooled their faces.

 

“I’m sorry,” said Adam, “but I kinda think those statues are a bit creepy and I’d rather stay here with this,” he held up his blue game-boy.

 

Sam gave Dean an evil smirk, “I think you should take Dean, he loves sculptures and paintings.”

 

Dean shoots his brother a ‘you’ll pay for this’ look and follows the prince of Sweden inside the castle.

 

Castiel, who in Dean’s eyes had shown some promise to not be as stuck up as he first seemed to be, quickly fell from his grace. He talked non stop about how awesome he was, that he had played in all the rooms of the castle as a child and that he knew everything about it. The thing that got Dean however was Cas way of tilting his head and looking at Dean as if he was measuring him. Like he was judged for only being a popstar from a farmer’s family and not real royalty

 

“So, you ever been on a horse, Dean?” before Dean had a chance to reply Cas continued, “I have two horses. I ride like all the time, I’m actually competing for Sweden next Sunday. It’s the world cup, I have won two times.”

 

Dean sighed at the Prince’s presumptions that he hadn’t been on a horse. “Contradicting yourself much?” he heard himself say, irritation seeping through his words as they entered a room with turquoise walls and heavy drapes framing both the walls and windows. Dean worried his lip between his teeth upon hearing his own harsh tone. He had promised his father to behave and usually this was not a problem but this guy…this prince was getting under his skin.

 

Castiel looked over his shoulder and gave Dean a challenging look. “Oh, but please speak your mind.”

 

Dean couldn’t make out if his tone was condescending or earnest. He leaned against the wall and gave Castiel a long look trying to figure out what to say. “I’m just saying that I was raised on a farm, of course I know how to ride a horse”.

 

Castiel turned and stepped forward, entering Dean’s personal sphere. He tilted his head and let his gaze move thoughtfully between Dean’s eyes, following his nose and land on his lips. Something mischievous hastily glistened in his blue eyes and a small smirk played at the corner of his pale pink lips. He leaned in a bit closer and said, “I’m sorry, of course you know how to ride a horse.” Dean could feel Castiel’s breath ghost over his skin. “I’m just saying that  _ I  _ better.”

 

Dean’s heart was beating hard enough for him to be concerned it’d be heard in the silent room. He was strangely attracted and annoyed by this man invading his personal space. 

 

Being one of the heart throbs in a boyband did not give place for much of anything but straightness, and Dean had become pretty good at hiding his attraction to men. Granted, it was easy when he actually fancied girls too, it was easy to pretend. 

 

He gave Castiel an, what he hoped was an equally challenging look and answered in his slightly panicked stated as he would have answered his brother’s when they were fighting “Suck my dick.”  _ What the fuck did I just say to the prince of Sweden?  _  A slight whimper escaped him. “I- I’m sor-“

 

“Okay.”

 

“-ry.” Castiel closed the short distance between them and kissed Dean with passion, pushing him flush to the wall. Caught by surprise Dean kissed him back but then pressed his palms against his chest, “What are you doing?” he was breathing heavy.

 

“I was going to suck your dick,” he blushed,“sorry, I shouldn’t have,” he moved away from Dean. Dean would never know what possessed him to do what he did next but he closed his fist that were resting on Castiel’s chest and gripping his shirt tightly he pulled Castiel back and kissed him.

 

Castiel’s put his hands on Dean’s waist and let them travel over his form. His hands felt warm through the t-shirt and made soft ruffles of the fabric as he pushed it upwards. Castiel moved even closer and Dean could sense the growing bulge of Castiel against his own.

 

“Is- is it safe here?” Dean asked between pants as Castiel slowly kissed his way down his jaw, to his neck, kissing his collarbone.

 

Castiel stopped, smiling against his skin. “I believe you’re right,” he took Dean’s hand and tugged him towards the end of the room. “Come here,” he smiled an impish smile back at Dean as they reached the other wall. “I’ve always wanted to show someone this,” he said and pushed hard at part of the wall where it seemed like someone had hung just a frame but no painting. The piece of wall gave way for the pressure and a secret door slid open beside it. They two young men slid inside and the door closed behind them. It was dark and smelled musty in the old secret room. Castiel reached for something and Dean heard a silent ‘click’ as a flashlight sparked to life.

 

“Not my first time in here,” Castiel scoffed as he showed Dean to a corner with pillows and blankets. “I made this when I found it, I use it as my secret reading spot,” he shone the light at some stacks of books piled beside the pillows.

 

The pillows were soft and fluffy, and Dean could really see Castiel cozied up here with a book. Now however, books weren’t the thing on Castiel’s mind, he placed the flash light on top of one book pile and leaned in over Dean to kiss him. His lips felt soft and warm against Dean’s and he let his hands venture over Castiel’s muscular back. Castiel picked up where he had been interrupted before. Kissing Dean’s neck and collarbone, he pulled his t-shirt up baring his torso. He flicked a finger over Dean’s left nipple making him gasp, when he let his tongue play over it he moaned out loud.  Castiel’s hand found its way down his stomach and to his bulge. Dean thrusted his hips into his palm as it passed over his swelling cock.

 

“May I?” Castiel asked, tugging lightly at Dean’s belt.

 

“Mm-mm,” Dean nodded, his hair making a soft swishing sound against the pillow under him.

Castiel opened the buckle and zipper with nimble fingers and freed Dean slightly. He placed his hand over Dean’s throbbing member, gently stroking his thumb along the shaft. Castiel was laying with Dean’s right leg between his legs and was rhythmically grinding down against his thigh. A soft scraping noise of jeans brushing against jeans could be heard, mixed with their heavy breaths and light moans.

 

When Castiel took Dean’s cock in his mouth, they both groaned and Dean couldn’t help but press deeper into Castiel’s warm, soft mouth. His lips closed tight and slippery from saliva and precum he played with Dean’s tip against them before pushing inside again. So tight, so wonderful. Dean’s gasps and groans getting louder and louder until…

 

“This was the prince’s chambers,” a muffled voice said, halting Castiel with Dean deep inside his mouth. The voice on the other side of the wall kept talking about the history of the house.

“Guided tours,” he smiled as he let Dean’s cock out of his mouth with a sloppy *pop*. Dean whimpered, he didn’t want him to stop but he didn’t really want people to know what he was doing right now.

 

His cock lay throbbing on his bare stomach and Castiel’s saliva made it feel cold in the open air. Castiel blew at it, the sensation was amazing, cold air running all over his length, he had to bite his knuckles to not scream out.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Dean whined.

 

“You like?”

 

“So good!” Dean could barely make sentences.

 

Dean grabbed a hold on Castiel’s shirt and dragged him back up on top of him, their lips met again and Castiel made the cutest little “mmm”s Dean had ever heard. Dean helped Cas with his pants and underwear his erection felt warm and heavy besides his. Castiel broke the kiss just long enough to spit in his hand. He fisted his hand around their cocks and slid his hand down over them.

 

The guide on the other side of the wall was closer now, probably standing just beside the secret door. She was talking about the myth about the white lady haunting this particular room when Castiel’s hand picked up the pace, jerking their cocks faster making them both moan a little too loud. The room on the other side erupted in screams and gasps that ebbed into nervous laughters. They laid still under complete silence tentatively listening to the crowd outside. The guide tried to laugh it away but even they could hear that she was a little bit shaken and she quickly herded them into another room.

 

As the footsteps outside died off the two of them burst into laughter, muffling their laughs against the other one’s shirt. Castiel began moving his hand again, thrusting into it as he jerked them both, Dean’s laughs became groans as he rapidly got closer to climax.  He came silenced by the passionate kisses of Castiel.

 

Castiel came together with him mixing their spills on Dean’s exposed stomach, flopping down beside him, breathless.

 

Dean stared at the dark ceiling with a dumb smile plastered over his face, Castiel’s head on his shoulder “Wow, I...” he looked his naked chest, “…I didn’t see that coming.”

 

“Neither did I,” Castiel sighed, “we should probably get you cleaned up.” He looked at his wristwatch “I think you’re supposed to be on stage in 25 minutes”.

 

“Oh crap!” Dean tried to sit up but Castiel calmly leaned over him, reaching for one of the pillows he kissed him tenderly. Castiel somehow managed to get the cotton cover of a pillow off with one hand and reached down to clean the worst off of Dean’s stomach.

 

They fixed their clothes in between more soft kisses and hushed laughs before they had to face the world on the other side of the secret room.

 

***

 

Dancing on stage was all muscle memories for Dean, usually not something he gave that much thought, but being on stage with Castiel following his every move was unnerving. Everytime their eyes met Dean’s cheeks burned and a excitement trickled down his chest and down to his groin, making every hip and pelvic movement much more real. He had to force himself to look away from the prince, the young man who moments ago had made him whimper into his kisses as they came. Dean felt a familiar twitch in his cock,  _ Fuck, not now!  _ he grimaced as he made a spin to the music and ended the song with his back to the crowd of shrieking 14-year olds. A quick glance down he thanked the gods for the big pants that were in fashion, and also one of the bands stage attire, concealing his awkward semi.  _ Think of something else! Ignore him!  _

 

As next song started Dean did great ignoring Castiel, until he had to turn and face the crowd again. The slow beat of their most appreciated ballad ‘Let me hold you forever’ rolled out over the courtyard accompanied by the audiences flailing and happy cries. Dean tried focusing on the girls in front of the stage, but Castiel’s stare burned against his skin.

 

***

 

Cas couldn’t stop himself, Dean was gorgeous and their little moment had left him wanting for more. Like a lovesick teenager he followed his every move across the stage. Dean meeting his eyes and blushing did not help the situation at all. Dean was a great dancer and every move was hypnotizing, Cas thought. Flashes of their hungry kisses and the feel of them in his hand still lingered, making him shift uncomfortably in his chair. When that song ‘Let me hold you forever’ and Dean slowly turned around as he sang ‘and I, will hold you for forever, if you let me’ Cas once again sought his gaze. From afar he almost felt like Dean was ignoring him, but the quick flit of his eyes over to where he was seated and the following blush made Cas certain he was only trying to keep up appearances. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos, it's much appreciated!


End file.
